role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuba
Kuba (クーバ Kūba) is a giant radioactive ape and a RP character used by the king. Origin A while ago, a member of Kong's species was discovered on an island, the subject was still a baby. He was taken to Manhattan in order to be studied, the doctor who was studying him, grew a bond with him, she treated him well and he started to like her too, she then named him "Kuba". The ape was taken by the government from her, and they started experimenting on him, the government wanted to have the ape as a war machine. However, Kuba wasn't responding positively, so the government had to resort to electrocuting him. For over a decade, Kuba was getting electrocuted every day, and so his body developed an organ that would absorb the electricity, and use it in his favor, this was what made Kuba be able to escape the facility from underground. History Attack on Las Vegas! The Beasts Collide! Kuba has just escaped the facility he was trapped in, and was walking towards Las Vegas. As he entered the city, he stepped on cars which slightly hurt his feet, as well as seeing all the lights made him go into a rampage, until something dug towards him, it was KWC Baragon! Kuba engaged in a fight with Baragon as soon as he showed up, Kuba attacked Baragon only for him to retaliate, Kuba then picked up a building with a sharp end and tried to stab Baragon with it, but it did nothing. Kuba jumped back and hurled the building at Baragon like spear, yet again, it did nothing. Kuba then threw a massive boulder at Baragon, which he penetrated with his horn, and started moving violently before throwing the rock back at Kuba, which he dodged. Kuba then threw some cars at Baragon, only for Baragon to bite his chest. Kuba grabbed Baragon and kept punching him in the throat, only for Baragon to bite Kuba, Kuba then charged up electricity in his fist, and unleashed a mighty punch, which caused Baragon to vomit lava on Kuba's wound, causing a lot more pain, Kuba then falls down. As the fight is going on, multiple helicopters fly in and fire tranquilizer needles at both monsters, before taking them to the Monster Islands dropping Baragon on Omega and Kuba in Zetta. Personality Kuba is a very territorial ape, and will attack any invader with ferocity. Kuba is a very smart monster, as seen when he uses buildings as weapons, he is also very emotional, forming bonds with certain humans who do treat good. He also can get really angry, and when angry, Kuba does not care about anything, and pretty much loses consciousness. Abilities *'Electricity Manipulation:' Kuba is able to generate and control electricity, as well as absorbing lightning. Due to only recently knowing he possesses this ability, Kuba does not know how to use his powers. **'Electric Fist:' Kuba is able to coat his fists in electricity, making them stronger. **'Lightning Finger:' Kuba is able to concentrate electricity into his finger, which is useful for marking things, kind of acting like a laser. **'Lightning Absorption:' Kuba is able to absorb lightning and electricity alike, which causes him to gain a temporary boost in power. *'Strength:' Being a giant ape, Kuba is extremely strong, able to lift things six times his own size and weight. *'Speed & Agility:' Again, being a giant ape, Kuba is extremely fast and agile, able to run around and jump despite his size. *'Intelligence:' Kuba is impressively smart and cunning, able to make plans and strategies, as well as making weapons. He's also able to feel emotions, which is a thing not all kaiju are able to do. Trivia *Credits to DoomgGuy26 for making that design! Here, check him out: https://doomguy26.deviantart.com/ Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (MechaZero101)